The Struggle
by Oreopet
Summary: The war has ended and it is Harry’s sixth year. All his closest friends are gone, enemies are now friends. What will happen to Harry next? Up to the readers and author.
1. Default Chapter

**The Struggle**

**Summary:** The war has ended and it is Harry's sixth year. All his closest friends are gone, enemies are now friends. What will happen to Harry next? Up to the readers and author.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Well, hello and welcome to my first story on fanfiction. I really hope you guys like this story. I have a proposition. I want you, the readers to tell me what you want to happen in the story. Email it to me, or post it in your review. I may even write my own chapter and wait for a good one. Can't wait to see what will happen next chapter. On with the story.

* * *

The wind was howling against the castle and the whomping willow thrashing. Harry was out sitting by the lake underneath the branches of a tree. The water of the lake occasionally rippled with the force of the wind but other wise was calm and dark. Harry found himself lost in his thoughts. It was his sixth year and Voldemort had once again attacked. This time, though, was the war that ended it all. Dark versus light. Light prevailed. There were a few causalities such as Harry's closest friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The other family members of the Weasley family were killed before the war when they were attacked during the Hogwarts Christmas break.

It had been three months since the attack and the loss of his loved ones but he just couldn't cope. Harry was losing it. He had no one to talk to anymore. The boys in his dormitory would try but always failed.

Harry had been sitting outside for the most part of the day, but he finally decided to come in. His stomach had gotten the best of him considering he hadn't eaten in a few days. He made his ways down to the kitchens. He was outside the portrait when he felt two hands fall across his eyes.

"Hello Professor Snape." Harry said without turning around. The two men had become more civilized and called a truce at the beginning of this year.

"How, may I ask, Potter, that you knew it was I behind you? It's not like you have eyes in the back of your head, or might I be wrong." Harry felt fingers moving across the back of his skull. He turned around and smiled.

"You, professor, are one of the only people I would care to give the time of day. Would you like to join me in a raid of the kitchen considering I haven't eaten much and you never eat." Harry watched as Severus gave him a cold glare.

"I most certainly do eat; you on the other hand do not. I will join you if you make a deal with me." Severus said with a little smirk on his lips.

"And what would that be?"

"That you start to eat at every meal. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Harry glared at Severus.

"Well... I guess I will be eating alone." He turned back to the portrait and tickled the pear. It opened and as he was about to enter Severus placed a strong grip on Harry's arm.

"Harry, I am serious about you eating at every meal. You are going to make yourself sick. If you won't do it for me, than do it for someone, anyone. I know that you are trying to get through everything that has happened this year, but you need to move on."

"Move on. Oh, right. The rational thing to do, but Severus, you didn't lose the only friends who knew everything about me, and the only family that I considered my own. You didn't lose a single thing. You have no clue what is going on with me, and don't even start to try. I am damn near giving up. I can't move on, and I have nothing to live for. My only purpose was to defeat that so called person Voldemort. Now that I have, I have nothing." Harry was in tears now and was shaking with anger.

"You have me Harry. I know that may not be the world to you, but you will always have me. I did lose something, and that was the old you." Severus pulled Harry in to the kitchen and shut the portrait door. He did a silencing spell and a few locking charms. He then transfigured one of the stools into a couch and sat Harry down. Severus sat down next to Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry began to cry harder. Severus rubbed Harry's back and whispered soothing nonsense in his ear. Harry sat up after the tears had stopped.

"Thanks. Now what would you like to eat?"

"Oh, you cook?"

"You wouldn't believe it." Harry said with a smile.

"How about... a, no wait... umm, I don't know. Surprise me."

"Alright, Banana foster it is." Harry then summoned a house elf.

"Hello, what would you like?" squeaked the small creature. Harry rattled of the list and the house elf went to retrieve the items.

"Have you ever had banana foster Severus?"

"Yes, but not in the longest time. It just happens to be one of my favorite desserts."

"Well isn't that a coincidence." Harry smiled and noticed the ingredients had arrived. Harry began cooking. All the while he felt Severus watching him. Harry lit the Banana foster. "Would you like to add the cinnamon?" Harry asked with his arm outstretched, cinnamon in hand.

"Alright." Severus took the cinnamon, "Now what do I do?"

"Throw it into the flame. But be quick to move your hand." Harry watched his professors face as he threw it in. Sparks flew out of the flames.

"Wow, that's brilliant! How did you figure out that it did that?" Harry grabbed the pan and poured half into each bowl over top of the ice cream.

"I found out by accident. Although, professional cooks knew a while back. Here." Harry handed a bowl full of the hot dessert. He watched and waited for a reaction from Severus.

Severus slowly raised his spoon to his lips. He couldn't describe how wonderful it tasted. Harry smirked and took a bite of his own.

"And what are you smirking about?" questioned Severus between bites.

"Nothing professor, nothing at all."

"Would you like to come up to my room for a bit, to chat maybe?"

"Why not." Both men grabbed their bowls and headed down to the dungeons.

* * *

**AN:** Well... my first story posted on here. Eeep. Anyway, please review with suggestions, comments, but no hate things, please. I don't think my story is quite that bad.  
Laters!  
Oreopet


	2. Eachother

**The Struggle, Chapter 2**

**Summary:** The war has ended and it is Harry's sixth year. All his closest friends are gone, enemies are now friends. What will happen to Harry next? Up to the readers and author.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, unfortunately. –Tear-

**A/N:** Welcome back readers. I want to thank my reviewers:  
Dead Mans Hand Thanks for the suggestion! I used it, and then some.  
valanthe Hope you're happy! Lol!  
Pilas . Took me forever and then some to find the button to let the other users post lol. Thanks!

The two men made their way down to the dungeons, all the while eating. They discarded the bowls and heard two pops, house elf coming and leaving with the bowls. Luckily enough, along the way, they didn't run into a single student or teacher. They made it to the door.

"At last." Severus glanced over at Harry. He then heard tapping.

'Do I have something on my face?' Harry wiped his mouth hoping not to find anything. 'Good, I was clean. This is odd, what has him so distracted.'

"So, are you going to open up?" Harry asked.

"Oh!" Severus felt his cheeks get hot. "_Freedom_." He muttered.

"Was that a blush I saw?" Harry said while trying to move closer to see.

"It most certainly was not you insufferable brat."

'I was caught staring and blushing, could this get any worse?!' thought a disgruntle potions master. He briskly walked into his rooms. 'Thank goodness I cleaned up this morning, not like there was much to clean up anyway.' He sighed.

"Are you coming in?" came a response from inside. Harry casually walked in and looked around.

"Wow, you own more muggle things then I do. Is that... no it can't be!" He looked in the cage ant there was a fat guinea pig. Black, of course. "You have a pet!? That is so cute" He was about to stick his hand in when he heard a cough. He looked up. "Yes?

"What on earth are you babbling on about? And don't touch Midnight. She's a biter." He laughed as Harry's hand quickly moved away shutting the cage along the way. Harry walked around the room surprised to see a cd-player with a large stack of music beside it. He picked up several cases and found them to be classical music.

"Oh, Beethoven! Would you like to listen to "Symphony No.5 in C minor?" Severus smirked.

"Whatever you prefer." He pulled a bottle of fire whiskey and poured him and Harry a glass." What the other teachers don't know won't hurt them." He saw Harry smile which brought a smile to his own lips.

"Professor, all these things that are so not like you. And giving alcohol to a student, how naughty of you"

'_I can be more naught if you want.'_ Thought Severus.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"First you blush, then—" Harry was cut off when Severus said,

"I did not blush!" Severus countered giving a slight glare.

"Then you smile. What have I done to you? Am I making you go soft?"

"Not in the slightest! Anyway, what would you like to talk about?" Severus finished his first glass and refilled it, topping off Harry's too.

"Thank you. Well, tell me what has made you change so much?"

"One thing is the defeat of the Dark Lord. You saved me Harry. You may not know it, but you really honestly did and I'm very thankful for it. Right before the war broke out; I was found out to be a spy for Dumbledore. The Dark Lord was going to do my punishment the night of the war." A tear escaped and ran down his cheek. Harry moved closer to Severus and wiped it away. "Thank you. I owe you my life Harry. You don't know how grateful I am." With that, Severus wrapped his arms around the other man and hugged him. Harry was a bit shocked.

"Severus, I think it is I who owes my life to you. Every year since I have come to this school, you have saved me. You may of thought I didn't notice, but I did. Thank you." Harry whipped another tear away and smiled. "Now what else has made you change so much?" Severus immediately blushed bright red.

"Well, I am free to be open about me."

'Please don't get mad or storm out or even get disgusted.' Severus Pleaded to himself.

"What do you— oh." Harry blushed himself. "If it makes you fell any better, I prefer guys as well." If it was possible, he turned even redder.

'He is gay like me!!!!! YES YES YES YES **YES**!!!!! Can this get any better? Wait, it could. How to work that in.' rejoiced Harry. He smiled but still was a dark shade of red.

"Oh really now? Have you told anyone else?"

"Hermione was the only other person that I told." Harry replied concentrating on his hands. He felt a tear fall. He then looked up and Severus strong arms wrapped around him again.

"Shhh... everything will be okay." Harry smiled and leaned in closer to Severus afraid to kiss him. Seeing Harry hesitate, he moved in and kissed him. He then licked Harry's lip asking permission to enter. Harry happily opened his mouth letting his tongue begin a battle with the other. Severus pushed the raven haired man down onto his back, never breaking the kiss. Finally needing a breath, Severus sat up. Hlooked down at the man below him and found emerald green eyes watching him. He smiled and leaned back down and began kissing again.

AN: Well, I will leave it at that for now. Give more ideas if you have them. This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted to be, but cliff hangers are so much fun. So maybe I will wait a week to update. Only kidding... don't want to be killed.

Harry: You make me wait that long and the reader aren't going to be the ones killing you!

Severus: Yes, I seriously think you should rethink your decision Miss Vandergriff.

Me: Eeep... okay Professor Sir.

Lol!

Later!

Oreopet


	3. Referee

**The Struggle, Chapter 2**

**Summary:** The war has ended and it is Harry's sixth year. All his closest friends are gone, enemies are now friends. What will happen to Harry next? Up to the readers and author.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, unfortunately. –Tear-

**A/N:** Welcome back readers. I want to thank my reviewers. Sorry about the late... VERY late update. You would not believe how much homework I have been bombarded with, daily!!!! Well, I hope to have another chapter up by... let's say, this weakened. This is just a guess, but I will work my butt off to keep my reviewers, and maybe get more. But let's not get selfish. Now let's get onto the story.

-Last chapter-  
He looked down at the man below him and found emerald green eyes watching him. He smiled and leaned back down and began kissing again.

Harry was happy kissing Severus but something wasn't right. He pushed the other man off him and sat up.

"I... I have to go." As suddenly as he said it he got up and left. 'Why did I have to leave? What is my problem?' Utterly confused he entered his dormitory and landed onto his bed. 'This is going to be a long night.'

Down in the dungeons Severus was shocked, confused, and hurt to say the least. 'What did I do wrong? He probably still sees me as his greasy git of a potions master.' There was a knock on the portrait. Severus brightened up some. 'Maybe it's Harry. Doubtful, don't get your hopes up Severus.' He made his way to the portrait and there was another knock.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's Draco. Can I come in?" The portrait door opened and Draco walked in. "Snape? Where are you?" Severus, who had entered the bathroom as soon as the portrait door began to open, looked at his reflection.

"In here, just give me a moment." The mirror reflected that his hair was al out of place, his lips swollen and red, and his cheeks were flushed. "Insufferable brat." He muttered. He fixed his hair and put a concealment charm on himself. Heaving a sigh, he walked out the door.

Draco looked up and smiled. "Hello Severus. You feel alright?" Severus made his way to his desk and took a seat.

"Just people issues, not that that is anything new." Severus had told Draco that he and Harry had worked things out and he even knew that Severus had feelings for the boy.

"You mean Harry problems? Is everything okay? You two didn't have a huge fight did you?" replied Draco. He watched as Severus began to toy with the edge of a book.

"No... yes, I honestly don't know. This morning he and I had talked and he made a snack. We then conversed some more and that had led to kissing. He then suddenly got up, stuttered he had to go, and left." Severus said with a sad tone.

"Hmm, that is odd, even for Harry." Draco and Harry had become friends shortly after Severus and Harry had. "Would you like me to talk to him?" Severus looked up and smiled. "Oh, and you can take of your silly concealment charm."

"It wouldn't hurt anything." Then he thought about the second thing and said, "Now how did you know..." Draco only chuckled and headed out the door to find Harry.

Harry threw his face into his pillow. _'Why did I leave? It was perfect, we were finally kissing. Nothing could have been better. What went wrong?' _Harry grunted into his pillow trying to sort his thoughts. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. _'Why didn't he come after me? Maybe he didn't want me, no; he wouldn't have been kissing me back if that was the point.' _At some time during his thoughts he drifted asleep.

Draco, not wanting Harry to tell him to leave, entered the Gryffindor common room and walked to Harry's door. He heard no noise coming from the room behind but he was sure Harry was in there. He muttered a silencing charm as he entered the room the several locking charms. He finally looked around the room so see Harry sprawled on his back on what seemed to be his bed. Draco couldn't help but snigger at what he had in mind for Harry.

Harry woke to quite mumbling then a cold splash of water. His eyes flew open and he took in a sharp breath.

"Draco!" Harry screamed. "What was that for?!" Harry jumped out of bed and started to make his way towards Draco. "Accio wand" The wand flew into his hand and was pointed at the other boy.

"Now Harry," Draco began. "What I did was for your own good. You needed... umm a lets say, cold shower." Harry saw the mischievous glint in Draco's eyes.

"Oh really now? 'Inriguus'" Water poured from the tip of Harry's wand utterly soaking Draco. "Now I do believe we are even?"

"Only if you can dry me." pouted Draco.

Harry smiled and muttered 'aresco' twice to dry himself and Draco.

"Better?" questioned Harry.

"Much!" replied Draco. "So what's up?" With that question Harry's gaze fell to the floor.

"Well, I really don't know where to begin. Umm... well Severus and I, well, we became involved this afternoon. We were kissing and this fin stuff," He paused and smiled. "But then I suddenly pushed him away and ran. I don't know why I did it either. I want to be back there right now with him." Harry took a gulp of breath and sighed. "What do you think should do?" Harry looked up with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I, for one, think you should go to him. Since you want to be there and I am sure Severus wants to be there, go." Draco heard a quick 'thank you' as Harry flew out the door. "Those two will be the end of me." All the while, down in the dungeons, Severus sat waiting and hoping Harry came back and that Draco succeeded.

AN: Cliffy. Muah ha ha ha!!

Harry: I want to be with Sev.

Severus: Don't worry Harry; you will be next chapter, right Ms. Vandergriff.

Me: Maybe...

Severus: 20 points from...

Me: But I am in Slytherin sir.

Severus: Yes, about that... ever mind.

Me: Tehe.

Oreopet


End file.
